


sunscreen

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: John needs help.
Relationships: John Taylor/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	sunscreen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pink_and_Velvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/gifts).



> something small for Tash, i hope this cheers you up my darling!

_1982_

_Sri Lanka_

“Rog, could you get in here and help me?” John’s voice comes from the bathroom of his villa.

When Roger makes his way in, he’s surprised to find John shirtless, standing in front of the mirror. He has a bottle of sunscreen in hand, massaging the white cream into his own shoulder.

He knows where this is going and he can’t help but be thrilled by the prospect of touching him. He could he not be?

John turns to him, holding out the sunscreen. “Get my back for me, would you?”

“So you don’t end up looking like a lobster?” Roger chuckles, taking the bottle from him.

“I would prefer not to,” John quips.

Roger starts working the sunscreen into his back, pale skin even paler as it absorbs. He notes how John starts to lean into his hands. It brings a smile to his face and tints his cheeks pink.

“What is this? SPF 15?” Roger asks, checking the bottle. It is. “Pasty English boy won’t be so pasty anymore.”

John looks over his shoulder. “You’ll get tan too. But you tan better than me, gorgeous fucker.”

Roger blushes more. “Oh, shut it, Johnny.”

He rubs a little extra sunscreen on John’s back for good measure, and maybe because he likes touching him, too.


End file.
